Potter, Harry James - Blackstaff
by VizeerLord
Summary: Post PoA. an outsider takes an Interest in our Hero. Threads are unraveled, secrets are exposed, What is the worst that could happen? I got the pop corn! no pairings at this time,
1. Chapter 1

Potter, Harry James. BlackStaff

Apprentice Arc

ISDH

There was a Storm Coming.

He could feel it in his bones.

He leaned on his staff, as he watched the Mundanes. Most ignored him. Just an old man in a cloak leaning on a twisted wooden stick…

He grinned to himself, most Arcane tried too hard to blend. Or focused on the wrong details.

A flicker caught his eye as a young witch pushed a trolley out of a brick support post. His weathered eye raked over her. 'First-Born. Third-year.' He cocked his head, as he scanned her trolley. 'Kneasel Bound. Good second choice.' He flicked his fingers at her, casting a tracking hex, just as two Mundanes closed on her from the crowd. 'Loving family, that will be a con, but we will see…'

Another flicker and a black skinned boy in a sports jersey rode a trolley out of the pillar. "Nah, Too wild." He muttered to himself. Over the next fifteen minutes he watched as Arcane after Arcane merged with the Mundane. And each of the youngsters had a reason why He would not choose them.

Them out stumbled a smaller boy. 'Owl Bound. Power Held in Check, not in peak physical form…' He stood up straight. This Boy had something…

Then he saw who was collecting the boy…

He frowned. His senses were telling him something was off.

He Limped closer, digging a Monocle from his vest pocket. He scanned the boy as he closed in.

"Come Along Boy!" The Fat man Rumbled at the small wizard.

The Boy flinched at the call, clearly not wanting to go…

"Excuse Me." The Young wizard looked up at him, "What year are you at Hogwarts?"

The Fat Man froze, before coloring.

"Third" the lad answered.

"Good, good." He nods, "Then I can Offer you an Opportunity that you and the Mundane there might be in the mood for."

"Mundane?" the Lad asks, the light glinting off his glasses as he quirks a brow at me.

"Non Magic using people."

"Oh, Muggle." the lad nods.

"Some people find that term offensive, so the Foundation uses the word Mundane. Users are first Users, then placed by form like Arcane, Divine, or Mystic, then there is the Disciplines." He folds his hands on top of his staff, as he leans on it. "More about that later. My Offer to You; Apprenticeship. I will teach you skills and arts not taught in that school of yours during the summer, and on the first, return you here to catch the train." He smiled at the lad, before looking at the fatman, "Of Course there is the matter of compensation."

The Fat man shifted colors yet again, "Compensation?"

"Yes, not knowing the full details, but I can tell that neither of you are happy with your current… arrangement. The Foundation likes to recruit from the Mundane side of the divide because it is easier for them to embrace the Arcane then for the Arcane to embrace the Mundane. Something to do with the mindset from all the inbreeding."

Harry snorted.

Vernon squinted at the newcomer."Just what are you offering and asking. We are good…"

"No you are not." the The newcomer stood upright, "But you work hard to project that image. I am offering the Lad an Opportunity to further his Craft skills, outside of your watch. A chance to enter a field that is respected, well paying, and, best for you two, the training is outside of England. That means that you, Sir, get to claim you sent the boy to say, Military School. For you, after signing these papers," He pulled a tri-folded pack of papers, and offered them to the Hefty man, "a weekly sum is delivered to you, or deposited into your account of choice. Now the amount is only three to five hundred pounds, but every week, like clockwork. If the Lad also works for the Foundation while at school, you will receive a bonus."

Vernon peered at the paperwork, "I sign this, you take the boy, I get a few pounds…" He glared at the man, "What is the catch?"

"The Boy is mine to train, as I see fit. No Contact with you or your family, no one from my side of Our people will contact you, in fact, with the Lad gone, only his Headmaster would be interested in him, and I do believe that he has a lot on his plate, and will not notice the Lad is gone until almost September." He grinned, "When they show up, you just pass off your copy of the paperwork, keep mum on the payments, and slam the door in their faces."

Vernon peered at the man," And if they bring the Boy back?"

"If the Lad is brought to your place," The man shifted, "by Anyone other than myself, I will be there shortly to remove him, and compensate you properly. The Lad is contracted to me, once you sign, for the next Four years. After that, he will be of Age, and has no need to darken your door, unless invited." He offered a biro.

Vernon snatched the pen, leaned on the trunk to sign the paperwork, and all but threw the papers to the man.

The Outland Wizard grinned, pulling an envelope from under his duster, "There is just this," He tossed the packet on the trunk, behind the owl, as he collected the papers, and tore off the pink sheet. "And your copy."

Vernon grabbed the sheet, the packet, "Mind him, Boy." and waddled off.

"Just like that?" Harry asked the Man.

"Yes and No." He Turned to walk towards the nearest coffee shop. "I need to talk with you, learn about you, and see if you are up to joining the Black-Staff Corps. Worst comes to worse, we spend the next four summers training you, then pass you off to the Hit-wizard corps."

Harry leaned heavily to get the trolley to move as they headed to the cafe. "What does all this mean?"

Easing onto a stool, the older wizard sighed, "It means that if things go perfectly, you will be a Law Officer, on the international level. Otherwise, you just get more schooling, and combat training. Plus, You never have to go to that House again, never see that Man or his family, unless you ask to see them."

"And it is completely legal?"

"Yes and No. The British Ministry does not like us using their First Gens and Mundane Raised to fill our ranks, but we get so many petitions to join, that it is a moot point. If they treated their so called half-bloods and Mundanes better, we could be called on it by the ICW." He frowned, "You know what the ICW is, correct?"

"No, Not really. I do know that Dumbledore is the Supreme Mugwump." Harry frowned at the guy, "Harry Potter," he offered his hand, "I think I missed your name."

"How silly of me." He took the small hand. "Jason Smythe. Blackstaff. Battle Mage, third tier, fourth circle."

"BlackStaff?"

Jason tapped the walking stick on the ground. "One part Badge of Office, one part Combat Focus. We are the Magical counterpart to your SAS and MI5, on a Global scale. Think Magical Interpol Elite. We answer to the ICW which is like the magical United Nations. We handle the issues that the local Ministries can not, will not, for some reason or other. In fact we were all set to storm these Isles to burn out your last Dark Lord, when you ended him."

"One, it was my Mother who Ended him." Harry hissed, "Gave her Life, to save mine. Two, He was a Half Blood born with the Name Tom Riddle. And Three, He is not completely Dead."

Jason paled. "Well looks like Command will be wanting to talk to you." He looked about, "Seeing as the service here is less than what I was hoping for, How about we handle Gringotts now, and catch a late supper at the Cauldron. In the meantime, Ice Cream?"

"Okay." Harry looked at his trunk and Owl. "My things?"

Jason popped the trunk with the staff causing it to shrink, and Harry to pocket it. "When we get to the Alley, release your Owl, no reason for her to be cramped up just because you are not at school." As Harry picked up the Cage, he hooked his hand under the Lad's left arm, "Oh, who was the Mundane-born that had the orange Kneasel. Female, your year, frizzy hair?"

Before the Lad could answer, he cast his mind out, grabbed the Location and 'Jumped'

121

Black eased the Hippogriff down into the Back Alley behind the London House of the Black Estate. As the Bird-horse trotted along the ground, Sirius looked about, before dispelling the invisibility charm. At the small servant gate, he flicked his stolen wand, and allowed the beast to shoulder into the back patio/garden.

Glaring up at the Line House, Black failed to notice his mounts spooking a large rat in the undergrowth, and the Brute lunged, completely throwing the Human from his back. A squeak, a crunch, and the feathered head tossed in victory, before swallowing his snack.

"Hey featherbrain, Wait until I climb down next time." Black muttered as he climbed to his feet. He stepped to the back door, and slashed his palm of his left hand, and grabbed the handle with his now bloody hand. The Wards flared, burning ice flashed through his blood, before the Black English Oak door clicked, and swung in.

As He entered, the Wards scraped over his skin, realigning to his magic core.

He made his way, in the dark, to the Top Floor. Pushing into his Mother's Room, he opened the French Doors onto the back of the House. He whistled, and then jumped to the side as Buckbeak Leaped into the air, and landed on the ledge. "Make yourself at home, This was my Mother's room, Hated the Hag, feel free to shred the bed and trappings to pad your nest."

"Bad Master and Nasty Bird make a mess of Mistress Chamber." a hatchet faced elf stood at the door. "Kretcher will remove Bad Master…"

"Stand Down, Elf." Padfoot grunted. "The _**Bird**_ is a guest of House Black. Mind your manners, or I will feed you to him."

Kretcher stood up straight,"Bad Master not pleased with Kretcher's service?" his hatchet nose rising into the air, "Kretcher get the Wall?"

"No, you dirty elf, " Black sighed, "This house is a mess."

12321

Lupin grumbled as he swung down from the train, adjusted his patched tweed coat and stumbled along with the masses of muggles. The former professor had decided to travel as a muggle, to throw off those who might be seeking a werewolf head and or pelt. Catching the train at the nearest Muggle town, allowed the shabby wizard to vanish in plain sight without the use of magic.

He stumbled out into the sunlight, before hailing a cab. Giving the cabby the address to the Black townhouse, he settled back to ride. Arriving in the dreary park, he paid the man, and exited the car.

As the black cab drove off he looked about, before placing his wand to his throat and howling. Soon a door across the way opened and a black dog stuck its head out and barked. By the time Lupin reached the door, Padfoot had resumed his human form, and welcomed the werewolf inside.

12321

Harry drew in a deep breath. One minute he was standing in Train Station, the next he was three doors from the Bank in Diagon Alley. Only it felt as if he had left his innards behind. "One, Hermione Granger. Gryff like me, scary smart, but slow on the Draw and lite on the action." Another breath, "Two, what was _that?_ "

"That was a _Translocation Shift._ Also referred to as a 'jump'. Similar to the 'Popping' that the adult Brit Arcanes do, but without the noise and less chance of leaving bits of yourself behind. It is one of the first three things you will be trained in once we get you to Headquarters." the Wizard strode up to the bank, hobbling as he went.

Harry scurried after, after releasing Hedwig from her cage. A quick tap of his wand as he was scrambling up the steps saw the now palm sized cage slide into his pocket as the wand was stuck under his watch band. The goblin guards at the door sneered at the near trespass, but let the wizards pass without a word.

Inside the cool chamber of the Bank's lobby, the veteran LEO sighed and looked at the lad at his side. "So, This Hermione. What can you tell me about her. Is she a rule breaker or a by the Book player?" He moved to the closest que, the lad following.

Harry snorted. "By the Book, more ways than one. While she is a good friend, my best friend in fact, She can be a bit of a drag in the day to day. I received a new broom from my Godfather, and She ran to our Head of House, worried it might be cursed…." Harry Shrugged, "It was From Sirius Black afterall."

"You know Black?"

"Yeah, he is my sworn Godfather." the line moved, "He is innocent after all."

Smythe sighed, "Command will Surely want to speak with you. At least you are not sitting any four X classed beasts."

"Well there was a Basilisk last year…"


	2. Chapter 2

Blackstaff

Ch 2

 _"So, This Hermione. What can you tell me about her. Is she a rule breaker or a by the Book player?" He moved to the closest que, the lad following._

 _Harry snorted. "By the Book, more ways than one. While she is a good friend, my best friend in fact, She can be a bit of a drag in the day to day. I received a new broom from my Godfather, and She ran to our Head of House, worried it might be cursed…." Harry Shrugged, "It was From Sirius Black afterall."_

 _"You know Black?"_

 _"Yeah, he is my sworn Godfather." the line moved, "He is innocent after all."_

 _Smythe sighed, "Command will Surely want to speak with you. At least you are not sitting any four X classed beasts."_

 _"Well there was a Basilisk last year…"_

121

Albus sipped his Cocoa, as he watched the sun set, off the Black Lake over the Forest. It was times like this where he truly felt that he was the King of World. All was going according to plan.

He chuckled. "To Plan." he murmured into his cup. Black was on the run. A small hiccup, but one paying great dividends; Black unable to interfere with Potter, yet both Potter and Black thinking he was trying to bring them together. Lupin was cut loose, by his own hand, to protect the Headmaster. Snape was pissed by not getting Black Kissed, and would take it out on the boy. His spy had signaled that the boy was depressed, but still responding to the triggers…

He finished his cocoa. Setting the cup on his desk, he stood slowly, as his bones were feeling his full 114 years, and he had yet to finish the brewing of the potion that would turn his clock back… He checked his wands, (deathstick and his first wand), then his Portkey(a pinky ring he kept under a 'notice me not' charm), and looked at the phoenix, who just shook it's head, turning it's back on him. Before he could call to the bird, it erupted into a blaze.

"Damn!" Now if he wanted to travel by bird, he would have to wait three days. He needed to travel 'Now', and could wait… he grabbed a pinch of floo powder, and with a century's worth of practice, flicked it into the Floo. "Diagon Alley."

He vanished into the green fire flash…

121

Smythe and Potter queued up, and soon were before the bitter-faced goblin manning the counter window.

"Yes."

"Mister Potter will be needing to see his accounts, as there a few things he needs to buy, paperwork to fill out for his apprenticeship, and other…" look at the lad at his side, "...banking opportunities."

"Does Mister Potter have his Key?"

"Ah, no..." The boy stood straight, "My last two years were covered by what I had in my pockets and coin bag. Last I saw my key, Hagrid had it."

"Young Lord, really must keep his Key on his person, when visiting the Bank." the sneer turned to a predatory grin, "Will the Young Lord be wanting to _**test**_ for Identity, and Key access?"

Harry swallowed. He know that grin, having seen it on Vernon's face over the years. "I will Test." There was going to be Pain, and Blood involved.

The goblin scratched a note in it's ledger, before writing a note and passing it to a younger goblin at it's knee. "You wait there." it flicked it's clawed fingers at a stone bench beside the inner doors. "You will be seen shortly.

121

Albus arrived at the floo of his destination, and exited like the Queen he was. A flick of his fingers, banished to soot and ash from him before it had a chance to take hold. A smile to the Barkeeper Tom Abbot, he strode to the back door and into the alley.

A wave or a nod to those he deemed worthy, he never broke stride as he headed to the bank. Murmuring under his breath, he cast a 'Cloak of Benevolence' as he crossed the threshold of the Bank. Because he did it wandlessly, the Guards did little but sneer at him.

The 'Cloak' worked as a combination of a 'Notice Me' and a 'Cheering' charm. Everyone between him and the Teller would feel refreshed, and no matter how bad their day had been up to this point, would remember that 'today' was a good day.

As he Queued up, a smile, and the name of the witch before him saw him passed up the line. As was the Wizard before her… Now and again he had to shake a hand, or pat a shoulder, in under three minutes, he was at the head of the Que.

"Yes."

Pulling the Potter trust vault Key from his sleeve, "Yes I need to move some money from this Vault." He handed to Key to the teller, smiling his Grandfatherly smile.

The Goblin turned the Key over his talons, before turning to peer through his Monocle at the Sorcerer. "Sorry." the Goblin Spoke loudly, his voice carrying across the room. "This Vault is Locked Down. Until it's Lord or Guardian comes in to correct the Issue." the Key was offered back to the Bearded human.

"I am the Boy's Magical Guardian." Albus ignored the Key under his nose. "What do you mean 'Locked Down'?"

"We received a challenge to the Ownership of this Vault System." the Goblin made no attempt to muffle the words spoken before his window. Every Goblin had an eye and an ear on the two of them. A couple of the younger tellers stopped counting coins and weighing bars of Gold. "As to you being the Lord's Guardian, **We** have heard from the Boy's True Guardian, and **He** claims that he never released the Lordling into your Care."

"There was no Need." Albus tried to soften the Creature's attitude, with a bigger smile. "He was sentenced to Life for crimes…"

"Not according to our Ledger's." the Goblin grinned, showing his shark-like teeth. "He was locked away, without Conviction, Trial by Court, or Confession of Guilt." he dropped the Key to the desk ledge. "And a Lord Heir himself. The only reason he has not stopped in to claim his Ring, again, according to Our Ledger, is the Gauntlet of Wands he would have to run to get here. So many People trying to kill Him, for Crimes he did not Commit." Here the Goblin locked eyes through it's monocle and Albus's spectacles. "Unless making a Fool of the Ministry is now a Crime."

"Then We might be breaking the Law." a teller down the way hissed to his neighbor.

"But they make it so easy…" was the reply.

121

Jason slumped on the Stone Bench, clutching his staff like a pillar of support. The lines around his eyes spoke of pain of the joints.

Harry sat on the bench beside him, looking about as the Sheeple moved in semi-ordered lines, tired, having spent the Day putting in the eight to twelve hours that their work demanded of them.

Then a wave passed through the room. Everyone perked up as the Headmaster in his Baby-Powder-Blue robes swept into the Bank. A warm smile on his lips as his silken beard floated on a wind that did not blow.

Harry was suddenly on his feet.

"You noticed it too, em?"Jason asked, all sign that he was hurting gone. "It is called the Charm of Benevolence, or the Cloak of Benevolence. Mostly it is an inverted Cheering charm." he peered at the Que, "Watch, as He is moved quickly to the front of the line." Sure enough the Headmaster was soon before a Teller. "He did it Wandlessly, So he has not broken any Laws or customs...yet."

As the key was offered, inspected, and offered back, the Voices between Albus and the Teller grew in Volume, as the rest of the Bank fell silent. The ring of the Key striking the Teller's desk caused minor ripples throughout the room. Was it because the Goblin was telling the Headmaster 'NO', or that the Headmaster wa trying something that caused a Goblin to Say 'NO', but the Flock was starting to get nervus. A fact that both the Goblins and Albus noticed.

Harry's eyes widened as Smythe's Hiss of indrawn breath flashed over the crowd, Albus had flicked his left hand, before turning to look in their direction.

"Now he sees you." a Voice at his shoulder, caused Harry to look at a grizzled Goblin, grinning Gold-capped teeth and glaring at the Century old man.

'Say that five times fast. Grizzly Glaring Gold-capped Grinning Goblin. Ouch!' Harry looked back just as the Headmaster stepped close enough for a quiet word.

"Harry, my boy." the Grandfatherly smile firmly in place, the twinkling eyes probing for clues, as the warm and honeyed tones tried to make the Lad feel great shame for putting everybody out… "What are you doing here? You should be home with your family."

"Good evening Headmaster." Harry felt a bit jittery. "Just getting a few things for the Summer, Sir. Uncle Vernon Okayed my Summer Plans." All true… just not the truth. He slid his hands into his Pockets, as he looked past the Headmaster.

No One had moved other than to watch the Headmaster approach Harry. "Come on, my boy. I need get you home, quickly. You have no idea the trouble that can befall you, walking about unattended."

"Sorry, Sir." Looked the man in the eye, "But I can not return to Surry." he cocked his head, "It was a sticking point in the Deal. Vernon even signed the Contract."

"Easy Laddy. You are giving away too much." Jason stood, before leaning on his staff again. "Never show all your cards at once."

"What Contract?" the Sorcerer asked, fingering the Elder Wand in his sleeve. "Who are you?"

"Master Jason Smythe." he thumped his black oak staff. "The Lad is my contracted Apprentice."

"No contract can be made without the signature of the Magical Guardian." Albus declared.

"Yes, that is the case…" a twisted sour grin on the War-Mage's face brought a rekindled flame of hope to the Boy. "But His Guardian would need to Challenge the Contract in person."

"Consider it Challenged." Albus sounded like he was dropping the winning card in a game of 'Snap.

"I would…" Smythe smiled wickedly at the older wizard, "If you had the Right to Challenge." His grip shifted on his Staff.

"I am recognized as the Boy's Guardian, approved by the Ministry." Dropping another card…

Smythe's head bowed, as if to conceded, "Yes, but I do not Answer to your Ministry." He raised his head to glare at the doddering old man, "And your position is not Recognized by the ICW." he thumped his staff again.

Albus stepped back, both physically and mentally, as he took in the thin wiry wizard before him, leaning on a staff...a black oak staff… a Blackstaff...he swallowed.

"Milord Potter." the Goblin smiled gently, having fully enjoyed the show, "This way please."

It was here that Albus made his big mistake…

He drew his wand.

The Elder Wand.

As the wand cleared his sleeve, the Staff blurred in the hands of it's Mage.

The foot of the staff slammed into the Sorcerer's chest as the head hooked the back of the bearded man's knees. Albus was knocked flying towards the great doors of the Bank, the Wand flying from his hand, into the air before it was snagged from the Air by the youngest Seeker in a century.

Normally when the Death stick takes a new Master, it is little more than a whisper in the back of the New Master's head. This time it was like a new wand choosing a wizard. A wind swept around the Boy, fluffing his hair, as the Wand spewed white sparkles.

 **Now the Sheeple moved, so as to not get hit by the flying wizard. He his the polished marble and slid the rest of the way to the Doors. Coming to a stop at the feet of the Guards, who grunted before turning to a Wizard wearing the Bank's Coat of Arms.** **"** **Call the** Medi-wizards. **He is not walking out of here, and he never cast with a wand, so we can not throw him out." the Guards stepped back out the Doors.**

 **12321**


	3. Chapter 3

Potter, H. James - Blackstaff

Ch 03

isdh

121

"Call the Medi-wizards. He is not walking out of here, and he never cast with a wand, so we can not throw him out." the Guards growled as they stepped back out the Doors.

The humans looked at one another, before a witch declared loudly, "It is Mage Business, not for us to interfere in. If our input was desired, they would have asked." the rest muttered quietly, before agreeing.

Harry and Jason followed the gold-toothed goblin into the office area of the bank. "Mister Potter. We have been sending requests for you to appear before us, since your Eleventh Birthday." The grizzled creature glared up at him, "Care to explain?"

"I have only received mail from Hogwarts and that carried by my own owl." Harry sighed, "Judging by the bearded fool's actions… I fear that He is the Reason for any mail not from his pen, or carried by my personal Owl has reached me. Had I known, Sir, I would have been here."

The Goblin hummed, "We will see." he opened a door into an office that Vernon would have respected. As he climbed into his chair, Jason stumped to a chair in the corner, before dropping into it. Taking that as a cue, Harry perched across the carved stone desk. "First, we have the bloodline test. If you pass, the cost will be deducted from your vaults."

"I'm sorry." Harry shivered, "If I fail, what then? I need to know what I am risking."

The Goblin peered over his specs at the boy, "If you fail, your death will be painful, and your carcass will feed the Dragons. The accounts will be credited for half your value in dragon feed."

Harry nodded, "Then I hope I pass." he shifted in the chair, "What do you need?"

A black raven feather was offered along with a black sheet of velium with a silver line, "Sign your name as you know it on the line."

Harry James Potter signed.

The blood quill did it's job…

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Became...

HAREFORD JAMES ARIES POTTER

Heir Primas to Potter 07/31/1980

Heir Secondis to Black 08/2/1980

Heir presumptive of Gryffindor 10/31/1981

Heir presumptive of Peverell 10/31/1981

Heir Victis of Slytherin.10/31/1981;05/25/1992;05/15/1993

The cranky coin counter chuckled. "Well milord. I see you doing great things in the days ahead." He dropped the blood-quill into a clear cube that rippled then congealed into crystal.

"What is that for?" Harry asked.

"Hmm?" the goblin peered at him, "Oh, so we can cross check your blood on security matters…" he frowned as the quill had wilted. He peered at the page as it wrote out the kid's family tree, and runes around the edge. "I see that you faced a Basilisk… and survived it's bite."

Jason dropped his staff. "I thought that was a joke."

"Nope." Harry sighed, as he rolled up his right sleeve. "Took her fang through the arm, as I rammed the sword into the roof of her mouth. The fang broke off, and I used it to kill the shade in the book." he snorted, "I would have died by Slytheren's personal snake, had not the phoenix cried into my wounds."

"Slytheren's personal snake?" the greed glinting in the goblin's eyes. "How big?"

"Fifty to sixty meters long, a meter and a half between her damaged eyes." Harry cocked his head to the side.

The goblin was visiblely drooling. "That big… that old… and dead how long?"

"Just over a year now."

"And just about peaked …" he scribbled a note. "And where is this beasty?"

The Chamber of Secrets, under Hogwarts." Harry frowned at the goblin, "You need a Parselmouth to get in. Why?"

"As the Slayer of the Beast, you are entitled to all the profits from it." Jason sighed. "Goblins love Basilisk meat. The ICW regulates the breeding world wide. One must be a Grand Master Breeder with over half a century records of breeding proscribed species, before they will even sign off on the attempt. The rituals to get the Egg themselves are acts against Nature."

"So how…"

"Don't ask." the Goblin sneered. "Even asking, without the right paperwork can be costly. By my math, it should be ripe for harvesting by September 1st. Could I tempt you into selling it for five Gallons per pound?"

Jason snorted, "the going price of a dragon steak is three. As this is …, well."

"What is the selling price of a Basilisk steak?" Harry asked.

"Last one on the market… fifteen per pound, and was such a weak specimen. I think we could get twenty… that is we as the Bank." the goblin grinned at the boy.

Harry glared back… "Okay, I think I can do seven point five per pound." as the goblin snated up his quill, "for the meat. The Venom, Skin, and other items are still mine."

The goblin froze, before he cackled. "Smart lad." he finished the note to the 'Render's Guild'. "If you could be back by August 30th… say, one pm?"

"Doable" Jason sat up straight. He pulled the contract from his inner pocket, "Signed the Lad as my apprentice. We came to draw the money he will need to equip himself to fulfill his duties." he passed the contract to the goblin, who read it, copied it, before returning the master to the human. The copy was entered into the boy's file. "Two hundred gold in a pouch. As his Master, I advise locking the accounts, until he returns, by blood and magic." this last was said to Harry, before, "I also advise an accounting."

Harry looked at the Goblin, who frowned. "Good advice. The Lordling should also write up a Will."

"Not knowing the legalize, Everything to Granger, Hermione Jean, with the exception of Thirty Silver to the Headmaster, and two knuts to the Durselys." Harry frowned, "100 gold to each of the four youngest of the Weasley clan. I have that?"

The goblin snorted, "That won't break your yearly interest on the Trust vault, now that you blocked the Headmaster." he turned a ledger to the lad, "Sign here, focusing your magic into the quill."

Harry did.

"The money will be at the Counter. Your current keys are useless until you return to open the vaults. Only the preset amounts in and out, until then. I will send the current file to the Black Tower, tonight. I will also send the results of the Full Accounting… next week at the earliest." he glared at the humans, "Get out, I've got work."

Jason grinned, and leaning on his staff, waved the lad to fallow. Once outside the office, he looked at the boy, "Don't take his tone as an insult. The Account Managers are different from every other goblin you will cross. They develop certain traits dealing with Families. Yours is all about business. Some are more relaxed, others are so sharp tongued, they shave the gold."

A passing goblin snorted at the human's joke.

They collected the pouch of coin from the teller counter on their way out, ignoring the clustered folk at the door. Two red robed 'wizards' were taking notes from the crowd.

"Let me get this straight; someone knocks the Headmaster flying across the lobby of the Bank… and nobody does anything but call for a mediwitch?" a pink haired witch decryed loudly.

"Of course not." an old witch huffed, "He drew his wand, inside the Bank! Just because a human hits him with a black oak staff, rather than a spell, we should risk our gold to help the old fool."

"Wait." the black man at her side broke in, "you said 'Black oak staff', everyone else just said staff."

"Fifty years chasing gnomes out of your garden, you learn to recognize the bark of the tree in your yard. English black oak." the witch snapped.

"Bloody hell." the red robe was worn as a coat over his tribal printed robes. "Senior Aurors and above received notice that a Blackstaff was looking for an apprentice." he tucked his notebook into his sleeve, "Looks like the Headmaster decided to challenge the choice, and did so in the wrong environment."

"Blackstaff?" the pink haired post-teen scrunched her nose.

"Hit Wizard on the ICW level. If the lad goes all the way, he will be bound to the Black Tower. Where most most Hit Wizards are either bound to a governor, or freelance, the Blackstaff answers only to the Tower, and through the Tower to the ICW."

"And the reason no one knows about them?" the rookie asked.

"They recruit only by apprenticeships, just after the apprentice's third year. And only when their numbers fall below a certain number." the blackman shifted from incident mode to patrol mode. "The Ministry does not like that a 'Staff can enter our borders, sort through our kids, and take 'em as they choose. Only the chosen, and their Guardian, can block the choosing." He started to stroll towards the Leaky Cauldron, when something caught his eye. "Once the Contract is signed, the apprentice is put through three months of intensive training."

"Why just three months?"

"Because, they still have school. As Hogwarts restarts the school year on September 1, the contracted needs to be drilled, roughed into shape, and trained in the basics. Come the First, for a wizard, he is handed a book or two on International Law, to learn it in the next nine months. He has three years of this, and after his NEWTs, he faces the Trails. Should he pass; his core, his power alone will match Voldermort. But at a cost. See that wizard leaning on that staff there?" pinky nodded, "that is a staff crafted from …"

"Black Oak." the rook hissed. "Did he do anything wrong?" she gripped her wand.

"Other than disrespect Albus Dumbledor?" the Senior Auror pushed her wand down, "No." the lad at the 'Staff's side turned enough for the two aurors to see his face… glasses and a scar. "And that is why the old man tried to challenge!"

Pinky frowned, before stepping quickly to the boy's side. "Mister Potter. May we have a word?"

121

Harry collapsed on his bed in the Leaky Cauldron. After the bank, he and Jason were joined by two Aurors, Shacklebolt( 'just call me Shack') and Tonks. (Just Tonks, ok?). They had visited a wand crafter off the main alley, to get him a deluxe wand holster. It ended up on his left wrist, more to keep him dropping his wands on the ground.

Shack had confirmed that both wands read as his.

Clothes shopping had been an adventure. Tonks had him posing, as she and the sales-witch discussed his style. They, not him, decided that a Kilt and vest combo worked best form him. As a spark of mischief, his kilt was done in Clan McGonagall colours. The kilt was woven wool and unicorn tail hairs. Charmed for warmth, durability, and ease of washing. His vest was dragon-hide exterior, with Acromantula silk lining. They got him Boots, knee high… tonks tried to talk him into a two inch heel, but no thanks. And a dragonhide leather cloak, lined with fur.

Three changes of underwear, socks, and shirts, and Harry was done.

Jason had him choose two knives that felt good in his hand, one in his boot, one on the back of his belt.

A quick visit to the Optic-healer, and he had a pair of glasses that truly worked for him. They were charmed to never fall off, shed water and fog, and grant 'Mage Sight' when he tapped the rune.

Anyone else, the whole afternoon would have cost him three-hundred gold, but as Harry Potter, He that Lived, he still had twenty-five gold.

Life was about to get ...different.

121


	4. Chapter 4

Potter, Harry James

Ch 04

Isdh

121

1/9/1994

09:30

A storm was brewing.

He could feel it in his Bones.

He paced slowly along the lanes, heading to the pillars between #9 track and #10. He then approached the third of the four brick columns. Looking to see if anyone was watching, he leaned into the red brick… and stepped back into the inner pocket of wizard space.

Still seeing no one, he approached the red and gold steam engine. The Great Iron Beast was from the late 1700s, and now that he knew what to look for, he could see the signs of the Mundane-borne as they built, maintained, and repaired the Beast, the train, and even the tracks. The wood under his gloved hand was stained rather than painted. The letters on the side were recessed oak in pine.

He climbed into the first car, set in the style of First Class. Smiling and nodding to himself, he made himself comfortable in the first section, not set aside for the prefects. Sitting so he could look down the car's inner passage, he tucked his gloves under his belt. His Black-thorn cane at his knee, he pulled his shrunken book from his sporran, before resizing it.

He was quickly lost in learning the in's and out's of ICW Law.

At 10:07, people started swarming the platform. From there it was only a matter of minutes before someone disrupted his compartment.

"Beat it, 'Breed. This is our compartment!" sneered the now fifth year Bastien Queensbury.

Our fledgling hit wizard looked over his glasses at the green and silver robed OWLer. "Nay, you nag. It is first come, first seated. After spending three years in coach, I decided to ride up here. To get me to move, you have three options. A, you could ask politely. B, you could bribe me. And C, the use of Force." he pushed his glasses up his nose, "You have burned option A, and set option B relatively high. I would not advise option C."

Bastien Queensbury want for his wand only to have a knot of Black Thorn shatter his wrist.

"I said, I advise against Option C." the kilted wizard hissed. He closed the door and settled in for the ride.

Twenty minutes later, a prefect flung open the door. "What is this I hear about you assaulting your betters?" he snarled.

"I assaulted no one." Harry stood, leaning on his cane, "Little alone anyone my better." his three rings on his right hand glinted in the morning light. "I was defending my choice to ride in this car. It is after all, 'First come, first seated'."

The Prefect looked the boy in the eye, before noticing the three heir rings on Potter's hand. "Heir Potter. Please, next time, allow them to fully draw their wands."

"If I do that," Harry smiled disarmingly at the Prefect, "I run the risk of snapping a wand."

"Point." the sixth year stepped into the hallway. "Are you expecting anyone?"

"Not really. Weasley and Granger, maybe, but they will be last minute arrivals, and prefer coach. Malfoy will no doubt try to throw me out, but I can handle him. I welcome those who can ride with decorrem and curb their sharp tongues."

"Understand that I will have to report this to the staff."

"Potion Master Snape has issues with my Father stealing the Love of his Life." Potter bobbed his head, "But Headmistress McGonagall will rake me over any coals, and I must accept her rulings."

"Good to know." the prefect closed the door, before moving off.

Another five minutes and Harry was joined by two blonde sisters, and a dark haired witch. "Potter. Permission to join you."

121

Bastien Queensbury was getting his wrist set by a seventh year witch who was studying to be a Healer.

"You will want to see the medi-witch as soon as we get to Hogwarts." she smiled at him, just before her boyfriend, the Prefect entered.

"That pissant gone?" Queenie snarled at the pinned wizard.

"No." the hall-monitor sat beside his girl. "Heir Potter is keeping his compartment. He is correct, he got there first, and can hold it. From what he said to me, pushing him, even with Snape's backing will get you nowhere. He also referred to McGonagall as Headmistress."

"She is the old fool's right hand." the witch smirked, "It is how we get away with so much against the Gryfs. Because she is the Deputy, her backing her furballs is all but impossible. In Fact it is reported She that rides most of them harder than Snape does."

"Oi Potter! Out of my compartment!" was heard through the open door.

All three grinned, as they moved to watch Malfoy get his ass handed to him.

121

The two fourth year witches sat opposite him, as the now second year, one Astoria sat beside him. She was showing signs of curiosity, a humorous mix of Hermione and Ginny. She would shiver and blush, before opening her mouth to ask a Question… only to 'eep' and reset.

The two Fourth years were giggling at the younger witch's distress. After almost three minutes of this, Harry Potter closed his book, and turned to face the girl.

"Okay. You have twenty Questions. No take backs, do overs, or clarifications." Harry smiled, "I will answer most, but not all. If I say pass, move on. That question is burned."

The young witch furrowed her brow to think of the perfect question, when the Door was yanked open.

"Oi Potter! Out of my compartment!" the nasally rich tones of Draco Malfoy assaulted the compartment's occupiers.

Harry sighed as he stood. "Inbred Peacock says 'What?'"

Draco frowned, "What?" the whole car snickered at that.

"Heir Malfoy." Harry leaned on the door jam with a grin. "It is a sweet compartment. And I am willing to surrender it unto you…" the blond ponce went to push in, "For a Price."

"Oh?" the little wizard sneered at the kilted wizard.

"A magic oath." Harry's grin turned predatory. "Forever swearing to never lay claim to the Name Black."

"I…" Malfoy glared at Potter, "Black is Mine!"

"Really." Harry smirked at the poncy prince, "So you have one of these?" he flashed the two rings on his left hand. One was a 'snake' biting an emerald. The other was a pool of Jet in Platinum.

"Where did you get that?" hissed Draco. Pointing to the ring with the black stone.

"My Godfather." Harry smirked at the blond, "Right after he slid the Lord's Ring onto his own hand. I then moved from Heir Secondus, to Heir Primus. Right after that ceremony, I looked up the Line of Succession. As things stand, right now, you stand to inherit, should both Lord Black and I die. But Lord Black is talking about changing things. You have two options right now. Bugger off, or run and tell 'daddy'." Harry slammed the door in Draco's Face.

"Where were we?" Harry settled back into the plush seats.

"Twenty Questions." Daphne smiled demurely. "But before hand, is that Twenty each or Twenty total?"

Harry glared at the older witches. "Twenty total, but I only answer Her Questions." he jabbed his thumb at Astoria.

"Tori." the girl grinned at the boy. "My friends and Family call me 'Tori'."

"Honoured, miss." Harry took her hand, and kissed her knuckles. "My Friends call me Harry."

"And your Family?" the girl frowned.

"That counts as a Question."

Frowning at the lad, Daphne smirked "Rather telling, that."

"Oh?" Tori turned her head. "Do tell."

"Remember, he is an Orphan." Daphne held up her palm. "Not that it is a bad thing…" Harry nodded, "So… who raised him?"

Tori frowned cutely, "By the books, it was the London Coven, but I remember you and Mother arguing about them. Three years ago, I looked up the Potter Line… everybody but Harry had died in a Blaze of Glory." she clicked her tongue. "His Mother was…"

"First gen, or Mundane Born." Harry smiled at the witchling. "I was raised by my 'Muggle' aunt and her … family."

"You call your mother mundane? But your Aunt muggle?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah. I find 'muggle' to a polite insult or slur." Harry grinned, "My mother was either a true first generation witch, or descended from a squibe line. My blood is too… scrambled for the standard Bloodline test to trace out the truth. If my Mother did one herself, the results are locked away until I come of age." his nose wrinkled. "My Aunt is a Muggle."

"Judging by your face and tone, those who raised you did a poor job." Tori nodded, "But you didn't call them Family." Tori grinned evilly, "First Question; who is Family and what do they call you?"

"Two for one." Harry mock glared at the witchling. "No more doing that. Next time will count as two questions!" the mock anger fell from his face, "You were correct, my Father's Blood are dead. When he was our age, he had three Brothers not of his Blood. The closest, a true brother in All but Blood." Harry lifted his left hand into view, thumbing the 'silver' ring. "One who would become my sworn Godfather." Harry's smile grew dreamy. "Lord Black, a real Son of a Bitch. He calls me 'pup'." his hand dropped to his lap. "Uncle Lupin, our DADA professor last year. He refers to me as his cub." now Harry's eyes flashed, "the last is wanted for betrail, and treason. We do not speak his name."

The Engine sounded it's whistle, belched a cloud of steam, and leaned into its harness, dragging the train into the cold of Scotland.

121

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione tumbled into the last compartment in the last car.

Crookshanks hissed from his carrier, at the rough treatment.

'Pig' had been sent ahead, a small note for the Headmaster; "no sign. Will check train."

The two redheads flopped on the bench as the frizzy haired witch just stood staring at something overhead.

"Burk." the white owl was perched on the luggage rack.

"Hedwig!" roared all three.

"Burk!" she extended her foot towards the eldest in the compartment.

Hermione removed the small lizard skin pouch. Her fingers ruffling the downy chest in greeting. Opening the pouch, she dumped six gold coins into her palm, and a small scroll. Hedwig settled onto the witch's shoulder.

Granger.

If you seek real answers, bring your Master to the First Compartment.

Leave the gold, split between the fangirl and ratkeeper

Great trust is offered here. This is your first test.

HJPotter.

"Good news." Hermione sighed as she looked at the two before her, palming the note. "Harry is on the train."

"Okay." Ron muscled his way to his feet. "Let's go get him."

"Yeah!" Ginny cheered.

"So… you don't want the gold." Hermione counted the six shiney coins.

"What?" the redheads froze.

"I am to take Crookshanks, for a walk, while you two, with three gold each get ready for him to party."

"Why are you taking 'that' with you?" Ron sneered.

"Why else do you take a Tom anywhere?" Hermione lifted the carrier down. "There is a Queen who might be interested. Now, do I give you the gold or do I have to wait with you two for the trolley witch?"

"Burk!"

Ron sighed, before holding his hand out. Hermione dropped three coins into his palm.

Ginny frowned, before extending her hand for the coins. "Hurry back. The bottomless pit here won't let it sit too long."

Hermione heaved the wicker carrier out into the hallway, and leaving it in a cargo area, led Tom from the last Car to First car. Three times she had to call the smushed faced 'cat' from sniffing around closed doors. Twice he sprayed the metal walk between cars, more announcing his presence then relieving himself.

She passed the Trolley witch, and a Dining Car, where a House Elf, a big guy by their standards, was serving 'drinks'.

"Where are you going?"

She turned to see Bell asking, with her 'sisters' behind her.

"Harry wanted me to come to the first Car." Hermione handed the note to Angella, the sixth year prefect from Gryffondor.

"Let's go see our boy than!" Spinette turned and led the way to the first car.

Hermione soon found herself watching Harry smiling and chatting with three witches not of his House.

"Ah, Granger." Harry smiled at her. "I knew you would get the clues. Thank you for leaving the rest of the group behind." He stood, taking her hand, brushing her knuckles with his lips, before 'noticing' the 'Flying Foxes'. "Ladies. Are you joining us, or just escorting Granger in and checking on me?"

"Just checking on you." Bell brushed his check. "A lone Gryff here in the Ranked Zone, impressive boy. We are heading back to the bar." She shoved Granger into the Compartment, Pussycat, Owl, and all, before closing and locking the door.

"What was that about?" Tracey asked, having caught the orange Tom, who then decided that she was a comfy cushion.

"Bell decided last term, that I needed to be locked in a broom closet with a witch or two, before Malfoy drug me into one." Harry eased the snowy owl off the frizzy haired witch's shoulder, holding her on his left forearm as he nuzzled the beauty, and scratched under her wings, before lifting her to the Luggage rack.

The older witches snorted, while the youngest frowned. "What?"

"Tori. If you are caught in a broom closet before your sixth year." Harry smiled at the witchling, "Be alone or with a girl. Anything more will have to wait until your fourth year before I tell you."

"So they lock you in an Express Compartment with three witches and a witchling?" Tracey tried to sneer.

"Ice Breaker." Harry tucked his Black Thorne into his coat, before pulling out a walking stick.

The Slytherens snorted at Harry's joke, while Granger squee'd at the sight of his new cane.

"Granger?" Daphne asked, putting at least three separate questions into one single word.

"Templar Order." Hermione waved her hands over the cane, not touching it. "1880's design. Much like Mister Malfoy's snake headed cane."

"Lord Malfoy." this time Tracey did sneer.

"No." Hermione looked away from Harry's new toy. "Looked it up. L. Malfoy is a lord only in that he is rich, and Head of House Malfoy. He is no more a 'Lord' than Riddle is or I am."

"Careful, there girly." Harry chuckled, "ye be sailing dark waters." he offered her the cane as she sat against the window. The curious kitten all but snatched the cane from him.

"Potter?" Daphne turned her frozen face to him.

"Would love to tell you, deary. But the Lord of the Black Tower threatened to hang me by my thumbs with a rubber ball gag in my teeth, should I speak."

"Even if I use one of my Questions?" Tori asked.

"Even asking about using your Questions would cost a Question."

"Nevermind." the witchling than grinned evilly. "Question #15; my birthday is in a few months. Would you show me the broom closets?"

Everybody froze at that one.

"Suttle, snake." Harry deadpanned. "Real suttle."

"I am hunting big game here." the girl exclaimed. "I have a boy, Richer than Malfoy, Thicker than Crabbe, and better connected than Fudge." She waved her hands in the air. "If Daphne is not going to move on him, I need to."

"Thicker than Crabbe?" Potter 'glared' at the girl.

"Yes!" Tori stood to look him in the eye. "You are in the best compartment on the whole train, sitting here with three ladies, and myself. You have yet to even hint at what we are wearing under our skirts, nor under your kilt!"

"Tori." Tracey spoke quietly, the second year ignored her.

"I have overheard the rumors, the whispers," she smiled at him, "The confessions, Mister Seeker. Given half a chance, you would pursue my sister."

"First, Little Miss Greengrass." Harry drew himself up. "I meant what I said about getting caught in a broom closet before your 16th birthday." he smiled at her, "That said; on your 14th birthday, provided we are still single, I am willing to explore a closet or two with you."

"So." Daphne scowled at the boy, "To protect my sister's virtue, I must sacrifice my own?"

"No." Tracey stood, pushing Tori aside, she mounted Potter's knees. "We just need to keep his hands and mind focused where 'We' want them." as she mentioned hands, she moved Potter's to her ass. His five rings glinted.

121

Two hours before the express arrived… the storm hit.


	5. Chapter 5

Potter, Harry James, Blackstaff

Ch 05

Isdh

121

Two hours before the Express pulled into Hogsmead… the first signs of the Storm hit.

"Oi! Harry!" Ron had shown up. "Leave these sluts, we have Quidditch to talk about."

Harry broke the kiss Tracey was 'Forcing on' him. "Let me up, luv." he patted her bum, his hands had yet to slip under her skirt. Daphne was now inspecting the cane, as Hermione had found the Book. Astoria and Hedwig were bonding under the witchling scratching in all the right places.

As Harry stood, it showed that while he had grown some over the summer, Ron had left him behind, towering over the dark haired boy.

"Okay, Ron. A heads up. You have made at least three tactical errors here. First, you have driven deep into enemy territory without backup. You have insulted at least three of my new friends, Friends that I will need in a few days. You did so for Quidditch and Quidditch alone. And you did so, uninvited."

"Who needs Backup." Ron sneered, "They're just stupid snakes, and I got you." he hooked his thumbs into his waistband. "It's Quidditch, and without Wood, I am on the team. As for the invite...I am your Best Mate!"

"That right there is your biggest mistake." Harry drew on Heir Potter. "Scion Weasley. In the wisdom of Seamus Finnigan; 'Ho's before Bros, but I'll try to leave yea some bar coin, Laddy'." for the quote, Harry did try an Irishman's accent. "Now, did I not leave yea three gold?" Ron's face went white, before turning ruddy red. "I will take that as a yes. Now Quidditch is something to talk about in the common room, not in the Hallway of the Express. So I am going to step over it, and correct you on something bigger. This Summer, I took up my Rings. I am Heir Potter now. I am richer than Malfoy, and enjoy a few perks. But with these Perks, come certain Responsibilities. I need to woo a witch or two, to continue the Lines. When 'Dum-dum' forced the issue to become my Guardian, he failed to cross a few 'I's and dot a couple of 'T's." he crossed his arms, "Normally, any witch would do, but now I need witches that can offer me that something real. Greengrass and her Father are a link to Political Power."

"So, why are you 'playing' with the Half-Blood!" a witch called out from behind the redhead.

"Because she moved first." Harry grinned. "Besides, if Daves is my Keeper, then Greengrass and I can just talk Business, keeping our passions to ourselves." Looking back at Ron, "Go back Ron. I will see you at the Table and in the Dorms. You can air your disagreements there."

Red-faced, Ron turned and bullied his way to the back of the train.

"Did you really mean that?" Queensbury asked.

"What?" Harry looked at the Sixth year.

"You are now on the Board?"

"Was always on the board." Harry sneered. "But I have been promoted from Pawn to Knight. Now I just need to find my Coat."

"I see that you are now more than a Half-Blood with a new wardrobe." Queeny looked about. "This weekend, if your Witches allow you to, join me and a few others for Lunch." and just like that, the sea of Silver and Green was gone.

"Harry Potter!" Astoria was glaring over the snowy owl in her lap. "You declared that you were pursuing a Daughter of Greengrass for Father's connections. But you failed to declare which witch you were pursuing."

Harry blinked… twice. "Ah, Yes." he sat beside the elder daughter of Greengrass, as Daves cuddled in on his far side. "The Answer to that sticky wicket will cost you a Question, and me some very quick talking."

"Oh?" the eldest Daughter asked, "You just spent the last hour, eating my best friend's face off, and now you think you have the Option of Me or My Sister?"

"Actually… yes." Harry smiled at the witch glaring over his right shoulder. "Contract re; Black to Greengrass, nee 1993, the exact wording escapes me, but in exchange for the Bride-price of Fifteen Thousand Galleons, Eldest Daughter will marry Heir Black on her Sixteenth birthday. Contract negotiated by one , Proxy of Black. Blood-quilled Signed." he patted her knee, "Lord Black struck out three things, and added one. The Bride-price was Raised to Thirty Thousand, and House Greengrass has until her Birthday to pay it back to break the contract."

"When was Father Paid?" Daphne hissed.

"Lord Black inked the Bank Draft three days ago. You should be getting a copy of the contract by mail, tomorrow morning." Harry removed his hand.

"My Question, Does the Younger Daughter get a say in this?" Tori pouted.

"Black-Greengrass. No." Harry grinned at the girl. "Besides, I think you look better in Silver and Green, rather than Platinum and Jet." He held out his Left Hand. Held it out in a manor used by a Still Painting in the 'Snake Pit' common room.

Tori frowned. "Meaning what, exactly?"

"You have a year to pressure your Father into contracting you to the true Heir of Slytherin." Harry smiled.

The train whistle blew final approach warning

121

At the train station, Potter helped four witches into a thestral pulled carriage. The ride to the castle was damp and Silent, the only sound was the turning of the page by Granger.

As they stepped from the carriage, Harry knocked a water balloon back at the being who threw it. "Peeves! Son of Prongs calls on the treaty '74! How do you stand?"

" **Potty-Prongs dead. How can you…"** the Spanard floated upside down before him.

"My Father was Prongs. My Godfather is Padfoot. My tutor… Moony." Harry tipped his bowler at the poltergeist. "Do you stand by your word, or do I ban the Twins from your side business?"

" **Ban?"**

"No pranking items. No stink bombs." Harry grinned, "No cat-nip."

" **Cat-nip?"** the pi-bald conquistador rotated upright.

"For Mrs Norris only." Harry pulled a plastic pouch from his pocket. "I hear that any of this gets near the Headmistress…"

" **Norris only?"** a pale finger stroked the pouch, " **Why?"**

"Most cats turn into plushy piles of purring. If Mrs. Norris is baked, her squibe is defenceless. The next great effect is she will be overcharged, and he will be chasing her tail for hours. Either way…"

" **Peeves gets to play."** he glared at Harry. " **Price?"**

"Firsties are free from all but school wide targeting. Everybody gets the first two weeks to plot and plan." Harry flashed his rings on both hands, "and Peeves is welcome to target even Headmaster Whiskers."

" **Done! Milord, will pass requests through the Twins!"** the little guy zoomed off into the night.

"Mister Potter!" McGonagall bustled up, "What was that?"

"Securing two weeks free of Peeves, and a ban on him targeting the firsties." Harry guided his gals into the Great Hall. "I did give him a pouch of 'nip for Norris, but told him to keep it from you. Black and Lupin send their Love. I expect I will be talking to you after dinner."

"Accualy, the Headmaster wants to talk to you." her face grew pinched.

"About what?"

"Where you went this Summer."

"Then I have to pass, Headmistress. I will be talking to you about what happened on the train, but the Old-man has no right to talk about my apprenticeship." Harry's eyes flashed. "Your Office, thirty minutes after closing of the Feast?"

"Aye." She turned towards the entrance hall for the unsorted.

121

Harry dropped in between Hermione(who was still reading his book on LAW) and Ron(who was pissed about Potter abandoning him for some snake in a skirt). "So… Ron is a bloke's bloke then." Harry grinned at Neville who sat across from him.

"Oi!" Ron went ruddy about the ears.

"Then don't diss my choices in the Witch Market."

"What about Ginny?" Ron hissed.

"I am not saying she has no chance… but in truth… the idea of chasing her skirt feels too much like you chasing her skirt." Harry looked Ron in the eye. "She is as much my Sister as she is yours. I know your Family are Purebloods, but I did not know you were Malfoy level Pureblood."

"I would almost be insulted." Ginny sat beside Neville, "But as your Sister…"

"Not going to happen." Harry shook his head. "At most, I'm going to get you a try out for the Harpies." He fiddled with his cane, the Templar Cross glinting in the light. "Best I can offer Ron is a Cannon's trial. And because I fear Mum Weasley to such a degree, it won't happen until after your seventh year."

"The big bad Potter admitting he is afraid of something?" Seamus mocked from nearby.

"You heard her Howlers." Harry grinned at the Irishman. "Do you want that yelling directly in your face?"

"Point." Everyone around him choursed.

Just then, McGonagall led the unsorted to their 'doom'.

121

The Headmaster had sent everyone to bed thirty three minutes ago. Many of the upper year classmen had swarmed the stairs, both up and down. The fifth year prefects gathered their young charges, herded them like lost sheep into the Labyrinth that was Hogwarts.

Harry Potter had found himself waiting outside his Head of House's office, twirling his Templar cane in his fingers. It was a nervous tick that allowed him both constant motion and perfect stillness. The scuff of a slipper on carpet had the Cane locked, his Left hand just under the shining brass collar at the 'Head' of the cane. The 'Cross' capped the butt of his Holly wand, as the cane concealed his old friend. The wand tip pointed at the Scot woman's nose.

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall was not pleased.

"Sorry Headmistress." Harry slid the wand back into the cane, "You caught me wool gathering." he hefted the cane, "The one thing I can thank Malfoy for."

"Two things Mister Potter." the witch opened her door. As they entered her office, her floo roared to life. "Your Tartan." her eyes dropped to his kilt.

"It was chosen for me, by those who were deciding on my dress style." Harry plucked at his 'skirt'. "I can use another pattern if you prefer. I wear this as a sign of my loyalty to you."

"Let me think on it." Minerva slumped behind her desk. "I checked with the prefects… one of Snape's boys said you defended the compartment you had claimed, and that the charge against you was dropped." She flicked her wand at her Floo. "The Second thing; the Headmaster insisted on meeting you tonight." She stepped into the Floo, vanishing into the green bloom, a second later Albus replaced her.

 **Expelliarmus**

Potter ducked under the wand flying at his head. His Holly wand flickering and swishing about, causing Albus to be bound in leather straps, stuck to the wall and silenced. "Good night Headmaster. Seeing as you will not let this drop, I will be calling Home, tonight. While Master Jason is working a case, my Apprenticeship was passed to Mystress Bloodwood. She will be here by Noon." Harry resheathed his wand, and headed up to the Gryff's Ayre.

"Good Evening." Harry tipped his bowler at the 'fat lady'. "I was detained with the Headmistress, and forgot to get the password. If you could ask either …"

"You are a Templar?" The heft beauty adjusted herself so she could move quickly.

"This?" Harry lifted his cane. "A relic from my vaults. Though I am a Blackstaff Apprentice." he pulled his Black Thorn 'cane' from where it hung under his left arm. Doing so, caused his Rings to flash.

The plump female wore a look of shock."Milord! I had no idea!" she swung open.

'I gotta keep these hidden, down!' Harry thought as he entered the noise that is the 'Lion's Den'.

121

Stage One; Infiltration of Hogwarts: complete.

The MASTER would be pleased.

Now 'he' just had to hide for two months. All Hallow's Eve! The Night MASTER fell, the Night began HIS Rise!


	6. Chapter 6

Potter, Blackstaff

Ch 06

Isdh

121

Potter entered the Gryphon's Avary by walking into a screaming match.

"And what was your Price, Traitor?" Ron seethed into Hermione's shocked face, "What did it take to turn you from Friend to Slut?"

Harry noticed her hug his book closer to her chest, and decided to do something. "What does it matter? You will never afford even her cheapest of rates." He stepped between them, "That being; being civil in mixed company. Twins. I think Ron ate something that did not agree with him. Please take him to Medical." Harry buried his fist in Ron's gut.

The lanky lad, shifted shades of red as he fell gasping to the floor.

"Harry!" Hermione glared at him, "I don't need you fighting my battles for me."

"Yes and No, Granger." Potter turned to face her, "As my Vassal, you are expected to perform to a minimum level. But First I must claim you." he fished a cheap silver ring from his pocket and dropped it in her palm. "It's under Vassalage." He tapped the book she was still clutching to her chest. Looking about at the students gathered in the common room, "Granger has had my back since our first year. She has sought only to protect me, and to push me to higher, greater performance. Granted her choices were not always the best, but she was dealing with a pair of teenage male Gryffindors!"

The common room snickered as Ron was helped to Medical.

121

Twenty minutes after leaving her office, McGonagall returned. She was surprised that her boss was still there. She was amused that he was bound in leather straps and stuck to the wall.

"Really Albus." her wand flicked out, canceling the spellwork. "I told you, He does not want to talk to you. Unless it is a School matter, leave the boy alone."

"Do you have any idea; the power the boy will wield when he comes of Age?" Albus all but whined, "He needs to guided on the right path, the Light Path…"

"Continue in this manner, you could lose the School." Minerva sighed, "I'll lunch with Potter. See if I can get you a few minutes. I promise nothing, but this is my last attempt. Did you notice what he was wearing at the Feast tonight?"

Albus perked up, as he cataloged the boy's attire. "Oh, I have grounds… he was out of uniform!"

"Not true." Minerva sat in her chair. "While not the standard dress, he was in uniform. His coat counts as outer robes, and as he entered the Great Hall, they trimmed in House Colours, as did his tie and the band of his hat." she morphed her feet to cat feet, before returning them back to slide out of her boots. "I was referring to his kilt."

"Kilt?" Albus stood up, "Why would he wear a Kilt?"

"The details were lacking, but the pattern he wore was the McGonagall tartan. When questioned, he said it was in Honor of me. Now I can have him switch to black cloth or, switch to the Hogwarts tartan like the girls wear, or allow him to continue."

Albus strode to stare out the window. "What are you leading to, Miss McGonagall?"

She flinched, as she always did when he treated her like a student, which is why he did it. "Something has happened since School let out, last year. Something heavy enough to tank your reputation and relationship with the lad, but only yours. The Lad is also showing signs of extensive potion use, and a remarkable improvement in mind and body health, then he has shown in these last three years."

"Find out where he has been since he stepped off the Express, back in June, and I will stop my pressing for information." Albus vanished into the floo.

121

In his Dorm, while his year mates were tucked in, Harry modified his bedside table to 'hold' his three canes. Two Blackthorn cudgels canes, and the Templar Cross. He set the security field to mild shock, heavy shock, and lethal. From his pocket he pulled a shrunken wardrobe, and setting it at the foot of his bed, he swished his wand over the black oak, canceling the shrinking charm.

"Hey, Dobby!"

"Who bes callings Dobby?" queered the confused elf popping in. Spotting his favorite wizard, the little guy rushed to attack his knee. "Great Wizard Harry Potter! And he calls for Dobby!"

"I have need of a Personal Elf." Harry opened the wardrobe, showing a place for a small nest. "All I can promise is a nest, a bond, and a shit ton of work."

The Elf just spasmed in joy.

"Yeah. She thought you would say that." Harry sat on the bed. He patted the mattress beside himself, and waited while the elf climbed up the bed, and stood beside the human. "A few rules. 1, No punishing yourself. You feel you have done wrong, you come to me and report it. 2, Only through Death will you be dismissed from my Service. If at any time, were I to dismiss you, you will never know, you will just be Dead. Your Loyalty to me is that absolute." Harry smiled at the smaller creature.

"Now, only two people are allowed full access to my things." Harry reached out, "Hermione is allowed unfettered access to my books and school supplies. Neville is allowed access to my plant and potion supplies. Females I am courting are allowed limited access, set by the terms of the courtship."

"What of Whiskers and Kitty?" the elf cocked his head, "Or Elfses?"

"Hands Off." Harry stood, placing his hand on the Elf's head. "I, Hareford James, Heir of Potter, take into Full Service, Dobby the Elf." the surge of the Bonding flashed through the pair, causing their eyes to glow.

121

In the Snake Pit; two blonds faced off, while their 'pet' witches sneered at each other.

"So you do not deny that you and your slut were … kissing up to Potter!" the venom spewed from Malfoy's mouth.

"Oh, of course I Deny that Davis and I spent the day with Heir Potter. We were in the compartment of Heir Black!" Greengrass crowed.

"You Lie!" Draco went as red as Weasley, "I am Heir To Black!"

"Then Show us your Ring." Astoria taunted back.

"My Ring?"

"Queensberry." Daphne called across the common room, "Heir Black waved his Ring under your nose, did he not?

"A Ring was in my face, but I was too focused on the fact he had me on my knees, begging like a little Malfoy…"the room snickered as the blonde reddened. "Sorry, I mean 'Bitch'." The fifth year had a shit-eating grin.

Malfoy inflated to decry the truth of how his Father was fixing to challenge Black and Potter 'stealing' his inheritance when…

"Wait a minute." a chorus spoke. The Carrow Twins were in play. "Potter, Dumb-ass-door's chosen pet monkey, takes up his Rings. Takes up his Rings, but does Not Name our Supreme Headmaster as his Proxy? Potter is claiming Black! With Black from Last Year…" the twins stepped apart from one another. "Potter is offering a Light Option that is not Albus Dumbldor. Odds are that Potter is just no longer the Old Fool's thumb-puppet, but it could also be read that Potter is at War with the old Warlock." they too used the twin-pong-speak, but so smoothly, that they did not cause the whiplash.

The room hissed, as this bit of news seeped in.

"What does this mean to these Sluts rubbing up on a 'Dork?" Nott sneered.

Parkinson made a hand sign… just before Milly backhanded the lug across the center of the room. "For those who need hands on schooling, Greengrass found a chink in Golden boy's armor, and is picking at it. Her Slut is doing the heavy lifting, but so far only Nott and Draco seem to mind, and only because Potter got there first. If Potter can be used to further her goals, at this point, it only cost her Davis' rep. It is what most of Us are trained to do. Odds are Greengrass is going to bridle that War-Beast Potter, and use him to rebuild her Family's Powerbase, while ruling over Potter and Black herself."

"Peverell." Daphne corrected her yearmate.

Pansy froze.

"Repeat that." the twins spoke in stereo, from twenty feet apart.

"The House of Peverell was the House that I would rule over." Daphne grinned at Pansy. "Davis would get House Black, and Granger gets House Potter." Tracy slithered along her side, so that they could share a kiss. "If Greengrass can pay off the Contract. If not, House Lady to Pever

"There was that funny reference to House Slthren too." Astoria piped up from the couch. "He even offered his hand like ole Sly does there in the painting, there." the second year pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"What is going on here?" the deep, dark tones of the Master of the Pit fell on the assembled.

"Potion Master." Daphne spoke calmly, "After you assigned the Prefects to do Our Welcome speech, the floor was opened to talk, complaints we needed to air before the year began. Malfoy voiced an opinion about who we spent the day on the train with, and that led to why we did, and why we should."

Snape sneered, then grunted. "To bed. We will talk tomorrow after night."

Everyone scrambled for their rooms.

121


End file.
